Secret of the heart
by Golden pearl
Summary: Inuyasha is injured and there are just 2 days before the new moon.What will Kagome do?author note is up please read!
1. Trouble before the new moon

Disclaimer: I know I don't own inu-Yasha so don't bother me  
  
Hi these is my first fanfic so don't blame me for doing it wrong ):p  
  
-^_^-  
  
Chapter 1: Modern or feudal era?  
  
I was in the class room thinking a little before going home like all the other students when Hojo-kun asked me on a date .I thought more. "I don't know Hojo-kun" Kagome said She thought she could go have some fun with Hojo or go to the feudal-era and stay stuck with Inu-Yasha's stubbornness . "I.I think I am felling a little sick again .I better go home "she said "Really! Can I help you!" Hojo said worried "No, no .I think I can get there before anything happens . Thanks anyway "she went away.  
  
At home she filled her back pack once again happily thinking 'will Inuyasha be happy to see me? Yeah I think so ,he just doesn't like to show it 'with that she went to the well and jumped to the feudal era.  
  
Chapter 2: sadness for small wounds and big ones  
  
When she got there she found no one waiting for her except for Inu- Yasha that was waiting in a nearby tree and he jumped quickly to get her out of the well sense her back pack was troubling her . "thanks" she said "feh" he snorted She looked annoyed but stayed in silence .Minutes later and more closer to Kaedes hut. "Is everyone on Kaedes hut? "She asked  
  
(I have always wanted Inu-Yasha to have a younger sister so I included her she has eyes as huge as Kagome's golden like Inu-Yasha's white hair and each of her bangs had a pink tie that Kagome gave her and she had on a uniform just like Kagome sense some how she founded someone in the modern era that gave her enough money to cover her ears paint her hair and give her contact lens but the hair paint easily got of for every time she went back to the feudal era and she was 3 years younger than Inu-Yasha(almost twins huh)and she likes to take care of children like shippo .She has a small blue dog(Tetsu) that turns big like Kirara and she has a wolf (Fei) with golden wings and huge claws (she is like myoga and jaken(underlings) only bigger and stonger))  
  
"no. Setsuna and shippo went to the forest a while ago .Sango and Miroku went with myoga and Kirara to find information about youkais nearby ." "oh" she murmured while sitting down to rest a little he sat a side of her not very far to inhale her scent a little when a youkai came fast and strikes them away Kagome fell aside but Inu-Yasha got hit on his side when he pushed her . He fell unconscious while she screamed his name "Inu-Yasha!!!" the youkai was about to snatch her when set Setsuna appears and slashes its arm of finally Kagome could look at the youkai that stopped moving and fell to the floor not being able to move because of the pain. Kagome went running to Inu-Yasha as fast as she could then kneeled and took one of his arms and maid him stand up then ran to Kaede's leaving the youkai to Setsuna and Shippo . Kaede took care of Inu-Yasha's wounds and he was now sleeping in the hut Kagome was crying on his chest feeling guilty of what happened .When Setsuna arrived she had some wounds but nothing serious then she gave Kagome the shard and a hug where they both shared tears but didn't cry out loud not wanting to wake him up. Kagome staid up all night worrying about Inu-Yasha when she accidentally woke him up with her sobbing Inu-Yasha looked at her and said "Kagome why are you crying? " "me.never mind ..just ..go to sleep" he rubbed her tears away .When he felt the pain of his huge wound he dropped his hand in pain . "Are you ok" "yeah.. its just a little ..pain.it will go away tomorrow" "oh...Why Inu-Yasha ?why?" "why what?" "why do you injure yourself for me?" "." "Forget it just go to sleep" he sighted and went to a long rest but she didn't move from his chest and there she fell asleep *********** in the morning  
  
*********** she was gone but I could sniff her not very far she was just out side the screen "I see you woke up. I think it was because you no longer felt Kagome around"Kaede said "huh?" "She just left" I standed up and ran out side falling on my face cause of the pain when I noticed the wound was still there .Kagome ran to me .Helping me stand up "Dammit .It should have been gone by now "Inu-Yasha said "You have to stay in side Inu-Yasha "Sango said coming with Miroku "Perhaps what Inu-Yasha needs its fresh air. Kagome go to the Forest and Put him to rest on the grass" Kaede said thinking he had been enough time in the hut Once again Kagome putted his arm on her shoulders taking him to the forest  
  
What do you think? theres more ,but , for now just review plz -^_^- 


	2. Deciding ,'what to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha .Don't bother me  
  
Hi again this is the real chapter 2 .Ignore the label that says chapter 2 in chapter 1 ok  
  
Thanks for the reviews and all that bad spelling its because I don't really speak English I speak Spanish anyway thanx(I like to write thanks like that)  
  
-^_^-  
  
chapter 2:deciding 'what to do?'  
  
when they got to the forest Kagome laid him down on the grass when she noticed he instantly fell asleep. Kagome heard a voice coming from the woods.  
  
"Shippou. Shippou, were are you?" it said not very far.  
  
Suddenly, Shippou came jumping and hid behind Kagome  
  
"Shippou what are you doing "-Kagome whispered, not wanting to wake up Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Shhh.! I'm hiding from Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna got there, finding Inu-Yasha on the floor and Kagome sitting at his side, but Kagome smelled different, and Setsuna knew why.  
  
"Kagome, have you seen Shippou around here?"  
  
"No "Kagome said not wanting to interrupt Shippou's game  
  
"The little brat runs fast, but I really don't wanna leave him alone around here. I have been sensing more youkais around lately," Setsuna said  
  
"Tomorrow is the new moon. Inu-Yasha should be healed by now I will bring Kaede to check him again in case of nothing" Setsuna continued  
  
"Setsuna before you go .Do you think I should keep Inu-Yasha at my house in the night of the new moon in case that some youkai tries to kill him ?"  
  
"good idea .Keep him there it will be safer "Setsuna replied  
  
with that Setsuna Jumped to the sky and a few minutes later she retuned with Kaede  
  
Kaede rolled him to his good side and checked him and found some kind of bug sucking the blood out like myoga only this one kept the wound open.  
  
"He should heal fast again "Kaede said  
  
"hopefully before the new moon" Setsuna said  
  
****************  
  
hours passed and the sun was setting already.he woke up and he wasn't alone. Shippo got bored and started sleeping on Inu-Yasha's chest and Kagome was picking flowers so she wouldn't freak out just waiting for him to wake up  
  
*yawns*"where is Kagome"  
  
"I'm over hear. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"kind of"  
  
"lets go to Kaede's hut .everyone is waiting for you there "  
  
*************  
  
"hey Kagome .are you two making plans for the new moon "Sango said when they entered to the hut  
  
"yeah. I'm going to take Inu-Yasha to my home "Kagome said  
  
"You never told me we were going to stay at your house for the new moon "Inu-Yasha said  
  
" oh. Am sorry Inu-Yasha I forgot to tell you "Kagome said  
  
"be careful with loverboy he might try something "Setsuna said teasing Inu- Yasha  
  
a deep red formed in tha cheeks of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's too  
  
"oh well that's gonna happen tomorrow .To bad I don't have the same chances " Miroku said sighting .Thinking of course of Sango  
  
*****************  
  
The day of the new moon .night time  
  
****************  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha jumped into the well with Setsuna following minutes before it was sunset ...  
  
All that next chapter don't worry no lemon included something happens but for now I need ideas really badly R&R plz Who knows? maybe you might decide what happens in the next chapter. -^_^- see- ya next chapter 


	3. an i am so sorry!

Oh my god!!!! You people are so nice yet I can't update anymore since this is isn't my user id anymore!!! Anyway, thanks for those who understood and dint flame me!! Someone asked if I was young. Well, I can tell you I was 13 or 12 by the time I posted that fic so I guess I was a bit immature. I'm 14 now and my new id is eclipsekagome. So those of you wish for me to continue I will but for now just e-mail me your response at Eclipsekagomeyahoo.com  
  
Ill be having a challenge posted up soon so I f you wish to take it I'm sure it would make a fine fic!!! 


End file.
